battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
P90
The P90 is a Personal Defense Weapon made by FN Herstal, a Belgian military small arms producer. Introduced in 1990, it was sold to Saudi Arabia. Soon after, the weapon became popular with defense forces in over 40 countries, such as the United States Secret Service. The PS90 is a variant available for civilian purchase and use. Battlefield 2 The P90 is the Tier Two unlock for the Anti-Tank Kit in Battlefield 2. The same weapon is also available to the EU Anti-Tank class in Euro Force. Although it was underwhelming when first introduced, a later patch greatly increased the rate of fire. It has slightly greater stopping power than the other SMGs thanks to the 5.7x 28mm cartridge it uses. It has a 50 round magazine, which is slightly more than the MEC's PP-19. Gallery P90 BF2.jpg|The P90 in Battlefield 2 P90 IS BF2.jpg|The P90's red dot BF2 P90 SMG.png|Render of the P90. P90 Unlock Icon.jpg|The P90 unlock icon. Battlefield Play4Free The P90 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is available through the in-game store for the Engineer Kit upon reaching level 3. It features a longer range than the PP-2000 and the best accuracy for an SMG, as well as a 50-round magazine that makes the weapon a life-saver in close quarters where the weapon really shines. Only one spare magazine is given to the player, however, which makes Extra Magazines almost a must-have when using it. Having more rounds than most weapons as well as better accuracy allows a user to spray bullets and still hit their target at close range. Despite having a longer range than the PP-2000, the weapon's intrusive iron sights make it better for close range engagements. Long range kills are not completely out of the question, however, but the player will need to use short bursts to control where their shots hit. Once a player reaches level 3, the P90 can be bought for 150 for a day or 17,500 to have forever. It can also be bought with 39 for a day, 99 for a week, 289 for a month, or 749 to have forever. Gallery BFP4F FN P90.png|The P90 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F FN P90 Sights.png|The P90's ironsights 1.png|Veteran's variant. elite2.png|Elite's variant. Battlefield 3 The P90 is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The P90 is seen in the hands of GIGN squads during the mission Comrades. Co-op The P90 appears in the two missions, Drop 'Em Like Liquid and The Eleventh Hour used by GIGN forces. It is only obtainable by the player in The Eleventh Hour. Multiplayer The P90 is unlocked at level 40, with 50+1 rounds per magazine. The P90 has a high rate of fire and moderate recoil, and shares similar iron sights to the PDW-R and the Mk11 Mod 0. The P90, PP-19 and UMP-45 are the only PDW's that do not unlock the Extended Mag attachment, but instead gain the Flash Suppressor. While the P90 draws advantage of a high magazine capacity, a rate of fire of 900 RPM, and a low hipfire spread, the damage of each individual bullet is low compared to other weapons, especially it's minimum damage which, along with the MP7, is the lowest of any weapon in the game, requiring 9 shots to the torso to kill a player at long range. However, the low damage is effectively countered with the high rate of fire, stellar controllability, and moderate accuracy. Gallery 800px-BF3-P90-1.jpg|The P90 in the singleplayer level Comrades. BF3_P90.png|P90 in First-Person view. BF3_P90_Left.png|Left side of P90 BF3_P90_Sight.png|P90's Iron Sight BF3_P90_Reload.png|Reloading P90 BF3_P90_Multi.png|P90 with assorted attachments BF3_P90_TPV.png|P90 in Third-Person view Battlefield 4 The P90 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The P90 is Hannah's primary weapon and is carried by her throughout the campaign. The P90 can be found in South China Sea by the player as a Collectible, to the West of hatch G-46 in the red-lit room. It is equipped with a HOLO, Heavy Barrel and Tri-Beam Laser. It sports an Atomic Urban finish. Completion of the Peace Maker assignment in the singleplayer campaign will unlock the weapon for use in multiplayer. Multiplayer Compared to its counterpart from Battlefield 3, the P90 performs almost identically but with a higher recoil, which limits it use to medium range if the player is unable to control the weapon's high fire rate along with the muzzle climb. In the hands of a skilled user however, the P90 is a versatile weapon, ideal for close-quarters combat or when combating hostiles when repairing a friendly vehicle. Gallery BF4_P90_model.png|'P90' BF4_P90-1.png|P90 in first person BF4_P90-2.png|Iron sights BF4_P90-3.png|Reloading BF4_P90-4.png|Cocking Siege of Shanghai 1.jpg|The US Engineer (left) holding the P90. Battlefield Hardline |kit = Mechanic |cost = $1650 |fire = Semi-automatic Fully-automatic |rof = 900 rpm |ammotype = 5.7X28mm |magazine = 50 + 1 rounds |maxammo = 102 + 51 rounds (SP) |source = Battlelog}} The P90 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is a purchasable weapon for the Criminal Mechanic, and is equipped by default with a laser sight and Heavy Barrel. Gallery BFHL_P90_model.png|The P90 Trivia General *When the P90 is equipped with a Heavy Barrel in either Battlefield 4 or Battlefield Hardline, its appearance changes to that of the longer barreled civilian PS90. *The P90 has used a different iron sight in each of its appearances excluding Battlefield 2, where the stock red dot sight is used instead. Battlefield 2 *''Battlefield 2'' is the only game in the Battlefield series to feature the P90's integrated red-dot sight. Battlefield 3 *In the Gamescom 2011 Battlefield 3 fact sheet, the P90 was named the "P90TR" (Triple Rail), referring to the actual model used in the game. Battlefield 4 ]] *When equipped with any laser or light attachments, the accessory is oddly mounted on a downward-facing rail that extends over the barrel. In Battlefield 3 and Hardline, the accessories are just mounted onto the side of the gun. *The P90 is one of three guns awarded for completing the campaign, alongside the QBZ-95-1 and M249, with the P90 unlocked through the Peace Maker assignment. *After 2014 Fall patch, the player in multiplayer can carry three magazines for P90 rather than two. *The P90 is featured on Virgo dogtag, used by Hannah. Battlefield Hardline *During the E3 2014 Beta, the P90 had a 40 round magazine as well as the option to utilize an extended magazine. It was later increased to 50 rounds with extended magazine removed entirely. External links *P90 on Wikipedia *P90 on Modern Firearms References de:P90 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 2 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Submachine Guns Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Online Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Hardline